Spezialeinheiten der Erdstreitkräfte
thumb|209px|Earth Force Special ForcesDie Spezialeinheiten der Erdstreitkräfte oder auch 'Enforcer '''sind die (geheime) dritte Teilstreitkraft der Erdstreitkräfte und ein Großverband auf Regimentsebene der Erdstreitkräfte mit den Einsatzschwerpunkten Aufklärung, Terrorismusbekämpfung, Rettung, Evakuierung, Kommandounternehmen und Guerillakampf. Ihr berühmtester operativer Teil ist das Sternentorkommando. Ihr Motto lautet: "To Stand Against the Dark or Perish". Geschichte Hintergrund Aufstellung Einsätze 2011 Einsätze 2012 Einsätze 2013 Auftrag Auftragsdefinition Die Erdstreitkräfte unterteilt den Auftrag der Special Forces in fünf Haupteinsatzprofile, und formuliert ihn so: *Schutz irdischer Einrichtungen und Kräfte in extrateresstrischen Gebieten sowie von Personen in besonderen Lagen *Retten, Befreien und Evakuieren von Personen *Militärische Aufklärung zur Schaffung eigener Informationsüberlegenheit *Kampf gegen Ziele hoher Priorität auf gegnerischem oder feindbesetztem Gebiet *Assymetrische Kriegsführung zur Entlastung der regulären Truppe und Druckausübung auf den Feind Die Special Forces sind besonders zu schnell ablaufenden und gezielten Kommandoeinsätzen unter bestmöglicher Vermeidung etwaiger Eskalation und sogenannter Kollateralschäden befähigt. Spezialkräfte werden entweder in Ergänzung herkömmlichen Militärs eingesetzt oder statt diesem, wenn der Einsatz konventioneller Kräfte nicht angezeigt ist. Die Special Forces wird im Frieden, wie im Krieg auf Weisung des EDI-Verteidigungsausschusses eingesetzt, wenn besondere Aufgaben von hoher Bedeutung für die strategische und operative Führung erfüllt werden sollen, die von herkömmlichen militärischen Kräften entweder gar nicht oder nicht mit der erforderlichen Wirkung ausgeführt werden können. Laut Erdstreitkräfte muss die Planung und Ausführung von Spezialeinheit-Operationen unter hoher Geheimhaltung geschehen, da sonst die Soldaten und die Missionsziele unnötig gefährdet wären. Einsatzprofil Aufklärung (Fern)-Aufklärung und Überwachung von relevanten militärischen Zielen dient zur Gewinnung von Schlüsselinformationen über Truppenbewegungen, Stellungen und personelle und materielle Ressourcen des Gegners. Dies kann durch Spezialkräfte sowohl in Uniform als auch mit verdeckten Operationen durchgeführt werden. Zu diesem Einsatzspektrum gehört auch die Erkundung und Sondierung möglicher Einsatzgebiete im Rahmen von Vorauskommandos als Entscheidungshilfe für die weitere Entsendung von Truppenkontingenten. Die präventive Abwehr feindlicher Kommandoeinheiten (Infiltrationsversuche) und verdeckt operierender Kräfte gehören ebenso zu diesem Bereich. Soldaten der Special Forces können darüber hinaus auch als vorgeschobener Beobachter und als Forward Air Controller eingesetzt werden, um das Feuer der Artillerie zu lenken oder Luftnahunterstützung zu leiten. Terrorismusbekämpfung Das Einsatzspektrum der Special Forces umfasst auch die Abwehr terroristischer Bedrohungen aller Art. Sie tragen nicht nur aktiv, sondern auch passiv durch Schutz eigener Kräfte und Einrichtungen in Krisengebieten zur Sicherstellung der Operationsfreiheit konventioneller Truppenteile bei. Weitere Aufgabenfelder sind Geiselbefreiungen und Personenschutz gefährdeter Kommandeure und ziviler Würdenträger im Ausland. Rettung Eine weitere Einsatzart ist die Evakuierung, Rettung und Bergung aus terroristischer und kriegsbedingter Bedrohung von Personal und Ausrüstung hinter feindlichen Linien (auch unter Anwendung militärischer Gewalt). Die Spezialeinheiten sind für Such- und Rettungseinsätze in Gefechtssituationen (CSAR) ausgebildet. Kommandounternehmen Der klassische Einsatz der Special Forces erfolgt in Kommandooperationen. Diese umfassen das gezielte Einnehmen, Unbrauchbarmachen oder Zerstören von feindlichen Schlüsselstellungen wie Flugplätzen, Kommunikations- und Führungszentren, Artillerie- und Raketenstellungen, Brücken, Raumhäfen, Nachschubbasen, Bunkern oder sonstiger besonders wertvoller Infrastruktur des Gegners. Diese Überfälle (engl. ''direct action) werden im Handstreich entweder an der Front oder aber, nach erfolgreicher Infiltration, im feindlichen Hinterland durchgeführt. Guerillakampf Ein wichtiger, wenn auch eher untypischer, Aufgabenbereich der Special Forces findet sich in der Guerillkriegsführung. Hierbei operieren Kommandotrupps hinter den feindlichen Linien, oft wochenlang. Ihr Auftrag sieht zahlreiche Hit-and-Run Manöver und die ständige Mobilität vor. Der Aufenthalt hinter den feindlichen Linien erfolgt hierbei zumeist in Zivilkleidung, militärische Erkennungszeichen werden zurückgelassen und die Verwendung feindlicher Waffen wird vorgezogen. Rekrutierung und Ausbildung Grundvoraussetzungen Von Bewerbern für den Dienst bei den Special Forces wird generell erwartet, dass sie folgende Grundvoraussetzungen erfüllen: *überdurchschnittliche körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit *Teamfähigkeit *Lernwilligkeit *psychische Belastbarkeit und Willensstärke *Stress-Stabilität *Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Verschwiegenheit *Leben in geordneten sozialen Verhältnissen Besonderes Anforderungsprofil Da sie für besonders sensitive militärische Operationen vorgesehen sind und in der Regel in feindlicher Umgebung operieren – meist isoliert, ohne jegliche Unterstützung und unter widrigsten Bedingungen für einen längeren Zeitraum, kommt der mentalen Ausgeglichenheit eine besondere Bedeutung zu. Der Kommandosoldat muss, auch wenn er durch Schlafentzug, unregelmäßige Ernährung, schlechte hygienische Verhältnisse und lebensgefährliche Bedrohungssituationen an seine Leistungsgrenzen stößt, dennoch fortlaufend Präzisionsleistungen erbringen (zum Beispiel in Sekundenbruchteilen so schießen, dass keine Geiseln getroffen werden, wohl aber der Entführer direkt daneben). Daneben sind Teamfähigkeit und geistige Flexibilität wichtige Eigenschaften. So muss er in der Lage sein, sich schnell auf wechselnde Einsatzbedingungen und Erfordernisse entsprechend einzustellen. Gleichzeitig müssen die Soldaten psychisch damit zurechtkommen, dass diese Leistungen aufgrund der Geheimhaltung kaum offene Wertschätzung erfahren, weder in der Öffentlichkeit, noch in ihrem sozialen Umfeld und nicht einmal in ihren Familien. Diese Geheimhaltungspflicht über die eigenen Erlebnisse gegenüber Freunden und Verwandten ist eine stetige psychische Belastung. Eignungsfeststellungsverfahren Laut Kommandeur der Spezialeinheiten, Major General Sebastian Degenhardt, ist der Ausbildungstest „das Härteste, was man Menschen in einer Demokratie zumuten darf“. Der psychologische Dienst der Spezialeinheiten hat seit 2011 ein Profil für Kommandosoldaten entwickelt, das Ausdauer, Schmerz- und Stressresistenz mit Verschwiegenheit, emotionaler Distanz und Akzeptanz von Ruhezeiten (kein Einsatz) kombiniert. Neben der persönlichen Eignung wird vom TRAV geprüft, ob der Bewerber die Voraussetzungen für die erforderliche Sicherheitsfreigabe erfüllt. Block 1 Am Anfang steht ein dreiwöchiges physisches und psychisches Auswahlverfahren („erster Block“). Zu Beginn durchläuft der Anwärter den anspruchsvollsten physischen Fitness-Test der Erdstreitkräfte, der nur mit dem der Fast Orbital Troopers vergleichbar ist. Der „Physical Fitness Test“ erfordert das Erreichen von mindestens drei Punkten in jeder geprüften Teildisziplin und insgesamt mindestens zwanzig. Dazu gehört ein Sieben-Kilometer-Geländelauf mit 20 Kilogramm Marschgepäck in maximal 52 Minuten, das Überwinden der Hindernisbahn mit Kampfanzug, Handschuhen und Gefechtshelm in 100 Sekunden, 500 Meter Schwimmen in maximal 15 Minuten und mindestens fünf Klimmzüge im Ristgriff. Ist das erfolgreich durchlaufen, beginnt das psychische Auswahlverfahren („psychologische Datenerhebung“) mit einem Assessment-Center-Verfahren, das auf Fragebögen, Computertests und Gruppensituationsverfahren basiert. Hat der Bewerber auch diese Prüfung erfolgreich bewältigt, ist er für den nachfolgenden zweiten Teil des Auswahlverfahrens zugelassen. Block 2 Dem ersten Block schließt sich ein zehnwöchiges Vorbereitungsprogramm an, in dem die Aspiranten mittels Märschen, Abseilübungen, Hindernisbahnen und Teamaufgaben gezielt auf den zweiten Teil des EFV vorbereitet werden. Hierbei wird besonders auf die Teamfindung und das gemeinsame Lösen von Problemstellungen Wert gelegt. Danach folgt Block 2, eine rund fünftägige „Durchschlageübung“ (Wochenübung), die am Ende einen Überlebenslehrgang für Spezialkräfte einschließt. In diesem Test mit hoher Marschleistung werden die Bewerber im Gruppenrahmen, aber auch auf sich allein gestellt, in der sogenannten „Höllenwoche“ systematisch an ihre Leistungsgrenzen gebracht, indem sie unter Dauerbelastung und Schlafentzug Aufgaben unter Zeitdruck bewältigen müssen. Laut einem ehemaligen Major des Sternentorkommandos schließt sich nach einem 160-Kilometer-Marsch eine Verhörsimulation an, bei der der Bewerber in einem Bunker über acht Stunden lang vernommen wird. Dabei kommen Methoden zum Einsatz, wie „grelles Licht, laute Rockmusik, Augenbinde, Eiseskälte, Wasser, das aus Eimern über den Kopf geschüttet wird“. Diese Maßnahmen sind allerdings im Einzelnen vom Wehrbeauftragten des Deutschen Bundestagesgenehmigt. Die Übung zum Umgang mit einer Gefangennahme und Verhörsituation ist in Teilen vergleichbar mit dem SERE-Training der Special Operations Forces (SOF) der ehemaligen US-Streitkräfte. Diese harte Auslese soll ungeeignete Bewerber möglichst frühzeitig herausfiltern, um die Abbrecherquote bei der kostenintensiven Ausbildung zum Kommandosoldaten zu reduzieren. Spätere Ausfälle sind daher meist verletzungsbedingt. Erfolgreiche Absolventen von Block 2 sind für die anschließende Basisausbildung qualifiziert, bei Nichtbestehen erfolgt die Rückversetzung in die entsendende Einheit (Stammeinheit). Insgesamt durchlaufen in der Regel nur 5 bis 15 % der Bewerber das Eignungsfeststellungsverfahren erfolgreich. Ausbildung Nach der anschließenden zweijährigen Basisausbildung erhält der angehende Kommandosoldat den sogenannten Combat-Ready-Status und wird in eine der vier Kommandokompanien versetzt. Hier folgt je nach Einsatzgebiet eine weitere einjährige Spezialisierung in den Bereichen Fernmeldetechnik, Waffen, Spreng- und Pionierwesen, Sanitätsdienst, Gebirgskampf und Freifalltechnik, sowie amphibische Operationen. Ein Anwärter kann während dieser drei Jahre bei festgestellter Nichteignung jederzeit aus den Special Forces relegiert werden. In diesem Zeitraum kann er möglicherweise an bis zu 20 Lehrgängen in weltweit 17 Schulen und Ausbildungseinrichtungen teilnehmen. Allein während der Schießausbildung wird jeder künftige Kommandosoldat an allen gängigen Waffen geschult. „Wir bauen den Männern Stresstests mit blitzschneller Freund-Feind-Erkennung, bei denen keine zehn Prozent der Teilnehmer bestehen“, so ein verantwortlicher Ausbildungsoffizier. Auch der Erwerb von sehr guten Kenntnissen in zwei Fremdsprachen (meist Ori und Goa'Uld) ist Teil der Ausbildung. Spezielle Verfahren des Orbitalsprungs und Fallschirmsprungs, wie HALO und HAHO können erworben werden. Die Mindestverpflichtungszeit beträgt sechs Jahre nach Abschluss der Basisausbildung. Am Ende dieses Weges wird das Sonderabzeichen Kommandosoldat verliehen. Der Absolvent erhält neben seinem dienstgradabhängigen Gehalt eine monatliche Kommandozulage von derzeit 1023 Euro, wobei andere erdstreitkräftspezifische Zulagen aufgerechnet werden. Ein Kommandosoldat hat jährlich seine Fähigkeiten und seine Kommandotauglichkeit in einem weiteren Testverfahren nachzuweisen. Solange er die körperlichen Leistungen erbringt, kann er im Kommando verbleiben. Personalentwicklung Ausrüstungen Einrichtungen und Ausstattung Die Special Forces hat, ähnlich den Fast Orbital Troopers, Zugriff auf die modernsten Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Es ist dabei zum Teil vom regulären Beschaffungswesen des Heeres abgekoppelt. Darüber hinaus wird im eigenen Ausbildungs- und Versuchszentrum die Ausrüstung ständig weiterentwickelt. In einer eigenen Waffenwerkstatt können alle erforderlichen Modifikationen an Material und Ausrüstung vorgenommen werden. Diese Änderungen umfassen den Um- und Spezialbau von Waffen, das Anpassen der Ausrüstung sowie die Herstellung von Spezialmunition, um beispielsweise die für den Einsatz schallgedämpfter Waffen erforderliche Unterschallmunition so zu modifizieren, dass der Nachteil der verminderten Durchschlagskraft minimiert wird. Die Waffenkammer der Special Forces hält Muster aller gängigen Fremdwaffen zu Ausbildungszwecken bereit, dazu zählen auch Stabwaffen und Plasmagewehre. Aufgrund dieser besonderen Ausrüstungspriorität und der vorhandenen waffentechnischen Ressourcen fungieren die Special Forces auch als eine Art praktische Testeinheit für geplante Waffeneinführungen des Heeres. So testeten sie vor kurzem erst die M13 Personal Minigun. Die Special Forces verfügen über eine eigene Schießanlage („Davy Jones Locker“), die als die weltweit modernste Einrichtung ihrer Art gilt und in der bereits Einheiten von mehr als 20 Planeten trainiert haben (u.a. Remanische Fallschirmjäger und hebriganische Commandos). Die Anlage ermöglicht das Training einer Vielzahl von Einsatzszenarien im scharfen Schuss. Überwacht von Videokameras wird hier auf drei Stockwerken in Computersimulation oder im scharfen Schuss geübt. Die gesamte Einrichtung (Wände, Flure, Treppen, Türen, Fenster) kann computerkontrolliert verschoben werden, sodass kein Trainingseinsatz dem anderen gleicht. Mögliche Feinde können als Hologramme erstellt werden. Bewaffnung Fahrzeuge Kritik Trivia Kategorie:Streitkräfte